The Acceptance
The Acceptance episode six of fire rainbow/preface ---- "So basically, you're saying that we need to tell the band about the Destiny idea?" I ask Blizzard, a bit of disbelief making my brain work slower than usual. "That's right Fire. And if we want to move on, it's best to do it about now." He points with his tail behind me, and I see that a few cats have gathered behind us. They look a little scared that they've been eavesdropping on their leaders, but I wave them off. I'd probably do the same thing. I walk up to them, Rainbow by my side. "Breeze, Nectar, and Jay, can you go and gather all the other cats here? We need to call a meeting." The three of them nod, and Nectar and Jay run away to gather everyone, but Breeze stays behind. "R-Rainbow, Fire... I'm sorry." He stutters, his amber eyes wide. Rainbow comes and wraps his tail around him. "It's okay, Breeze. We probably looked pretty stupid anyway." Rainbow smiles, and Breeze laughs. "But you guys are going to tell us something important, right? That's why you're calling the meeting, right?" "It's going to be very important. It could impact your life." Rainbow says smiling. She gets up and unwraps her tail. "Now run along, Breeze. Go get the others." The little black tom runs away, going to call the working cats to come for a meeting. "When did you become so good with kits?" I ask Rainbow, genuinely curious. But she just shrugs. "I don't know, Fire. I guess that my instincts take over." "Because your instincts are that of a kit?" "Yep." Rainbow says, laughing. "You seem to like kits better than regular cats." I observe. "That's because they don't judge me as harshly." "I 'judge you harshly' because I want the best for you. Bliz and Flare do too." "I know, Fire." Rainbow says quietly. "I know." "Rainbow, do you think that this idea will work?" I ask, letting out all my anxiety and doubt in nine words. "I think you have a chance, Fire. It could work." Rainbow answers, and I can tell that she's picking her words carefully. "Rainbow, be honest. Just let whatever you want to say fly out of your mouth." "Fine." She scowls. "Okay, so tell me." "I honestly thought that we have a chance, but it would be slim. That was before we met the Ancestors. But now, with Holly's help I feel like we really do have a chance." "I feel bad that I haven't apologized to Holly yet." Rainbow says, making a face. "It wasn't really your fault that she got mauled." "Ancestors can't get mauled. They're immortal." "Okay then, fine. As mauled as an Ancestor can get mauled." "I think Holy has forgiven you. She did help us after all." Rainbow shrugs before glancing behind. "I should probably go and help Bliz and Flare get that rock. They're still bickering on who has to carry it." I turn around to see Blizzard and Flare ready to fight. I turn to Rainbow, who's steadily watching them. "Yeah, you probably should help them. It's best for everyone if they don't get into a fight." Rainbow laughs before running towards them. I turn back, panic flooding through me when I see the number of cats that have gathered. All eyes are on me, and for once - I feel scared. "Guys, we'll start the meeting once Rainbow, Flare, and Blizzard have come." I say pointing my tail to the three of them, who are pushing the rock together. I turn back to the crowd, a bit relieved that now all eyes are on them, and not me. All eyes are back on me after the three of them are at my side, having successfully depositing the rock on my left. They stare at me as I calm myself down before I start my speech. "Good luck, Fir." Rainbow whispers as I step forward. "Cats of the band!" I start loudly. "I - along with Rainbow, Blizzard, and Flare - have gathered you here today to tell you something very important." I pause as they all nod in my direction. "Do any of you want to guess what we're about to tell you? I ask, knowing that this would help them get a bit more interested, and more accepting of the seemingly impossible idea. Unsurprisingly, Breeze is the first one to try to guess. The little black tom's amber eyes are sparkling, and he looks as if he's trying hard not to jump around. "Tell us, Breeze." I say, smiling. He grins at me before standing up and addressing the cats. "Fire and Rainbow are gonna tell us about something that could impact our whole lives!" He says excitedly. I exchange an amused glance with Rainbow before turning back to the crowd. "That's right, Breeze." I say. "So we're going to explain something to you guys, that - like Breeze said - will pretty much impact your life from now on. And the whole idea is based upon that rock." I say, pointing to Flare's rock. "Rainbow, would you like to explain first?" I ask, and she stiffens a bit before walking up. She takes a deep breath before speaking. "So a few days ago, Fire and I found a way to visit the Ancestors - in a dream." I can feel all eyes on us. There's disbelief, mixed with surprise, and confusion mixed in everyone's gazes, but I can tell one thing - they respect us, and they'll listen to us if what we present to them is true. "How did you do that?" A kit in the crowd calls out. It's mother quiets it before Rainbow answers the kit's question. "I told you - in a dream. A friend of mine was able to take us there." "Was your friend dead?" The kit asks again, and I can feel Rainbow's anxiety running off her. "Yes." She whispers quietly. Then, as if remembering that she's with many cats, she composes herself. "But Fire and I were able to strike a deal - if I could win a fight with one of the Ancestors, they would make Fire's idea a reality." "What was the idea?" Nectar questions us. "It was that our Future Selves - which reside in the Dwelling - will tell us what our Destiny is." I answer. Shock ripples off every cat, and they start whispering to one another - how it isn't possible, how it can't be true, how the leaders are lying... "We're not lying." Blizzard comes and stands next to Rainbow. "It's all very much true." "Can you prove it?" Asks Jay. At this, Blizzard nods. "Yes, I can. Because everything here has to do with the rock." He points to it, and all attention is on Flare's rock. "Flare, come on up and explain the significance to the rock to the band." He calls her over, and she walks confidently to the rock. "So I found this rock, under the Ancestors' orders." Flare begins loudly, and I see every cat watching her, focused on what she's saying. "Rainbow, Fire, can you help me turn this around?" We bound over and help shift the rock so all the signs are visible. "You see these?" Flare asks the cats, pointing to the signs with her tail. The cats in the crowd nod. "These were carved in by the Ancestors' orders." Flare shows them one of her claws, which is chipped from carving the symbols in. "Now, the Ancestors have decided to make Fire's idea a reality. And it starts out with the rock." Flare eyes everyone in the crowd, as if challenging them to say that we are lying. I love Flare so much sometimes. "So how does it work?" Breeze asks. Flare glances at me, nervousness evident in her gaze. She quickly looks back at the crowd, all her confidence back. "Like this, Breeze." She says, stepping onto the rock. There's a moment's silence before someone speaks. "Well done, Flare." ~ Every cat turns around to see Holly, her black pelt smooth as glossy, and her green eyes full of amusement. "Congratulations, Fire, Rainbow, Blizzard, Flare." She says, nodding to each of us in turn. "Holly, was Blizzard's theory correct?" Flare asks Holly - almost frightenedly. Holly nods. "Yes, Flare it is. So I believe you know the next step?" Blizzard nods, and Holly smiles. "Good. But there is a catch -" "Who are you?" Breeze asks Holly, staring up at her wide eyed. "I'm Holly." She answers, grinning. "I'm one of the Ancestors." "Is it fun?" Breeze asks, cocking his head. "Well, that depends." Holly says, laughing. "It isn't fun if you want to get beat in a fight by Rainbow!" She says winking at Rain. "Rainbow beat you?" Breeze whispers. Holly nods before turning back to us. "Like I said, there is a catch - only two of you can travel to the Pool, with a number of cats." "Very well, Holly." I nod. "But which two cats will be going?" I ask, genuinely curious. "You and Rainbow." I smile. "But you must only pick ten cats from the band. I'd suggest this little one." Holly points to Breeze, who literally starts jumping around. "Thank you, Holly." Rainbow says. "Thank you for everything." I wave my tail to dismiss the meeting, and Holly disappears. Turning to Rainbow, I have to sit on my tail to keep from jumping up myself. "Rainbow, we're going on a journey!" ~'' ''Back to Fire Rainbow Category:Sea's Fanfictions Category:Fire Rainbow